Entertain Me
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Genderbent MorMor. Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Oneshot


"Sebby~" Jane whined. "Bored~"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me." Jane pouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Sebrina asked sarcastically.

"Because you love me." Jane pouted.

"I do, but I'm busy . . . relaxing."

"That is not busy work."

"Uh-huh." Seb grunted, not paying attention.

"Sebby . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Please?" Jane pouted.

"What would you have me do?"

"Entertain me."

"That's vague."

"I'm keeping it open so you have more options."

"But I'm relaxing."

"And I'm bored."

"You could relax too."

"That's boring."

"Not really."

"Yes it is."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How you relax."

"I don't. It's boring." Jane pouted. Sebrina sighed and went back to her meditation. "Sebby." Jane whined again. Seb cracked an eye open and looked at her. Jane pouted. "Pay attention to me."

"I am."

"More."

"A single person only has so much attention to expend."

"Sebby . . ."

"Yes?"

"Stop being boring."

"I'm not bored, thank you very much."

"But you're boring to me."

"I'm doing this for me, not you."

"You should be doing stuff for me though."

"I do stuff for you every day. I'm just having a bit of me time."

"I'm your boss. It's your job."

"To work for you, not entertain you."

"Part of the job, idiot."

"Well, I'm off duty." She turns her focus back into herself, refusing to respond anymore.

"You're never off duty." Jane shoved at her. Seb didn't answer. Jane pouted. Seb just continued to meditate, eyes closed. Jane pushed her slightly. Seb ignored her and began the breathing exercise again. Jane shoved her harder. Seb rolled with the shove and performed a back roll over before stopping and settling back into the meditation. Jane snorted and moved over so she could shove her again.

"You know, I do this for your benefit as well. And I would appreciate it if you could stop trying to distract me."

"How is it for my benefit?"

"It helps me find a center of focus, so my aim is better. And meditating has the bonus of helping to restrain myself so I don't kill you. You can be quite annoying."

"I am not." Jane pouted. Seb huffed in response. "I am not!" Jane prodded Sebrina's side.

"Then what are you now? Certainly not quiet."

Jane flinched before pulling away. "Fine." She muttered before retreating into their room. Seb sighed but finished her exercise before getting up and knocking on the door. "Jay?" There was no answer. "Jay?!" Silence. "Jane!" Nothing. Seb gave up and opened the door. There was no one inside. "Jay! You in here?" Seb looked under the bed. No one was there. "Well crap." She got out her phone and texted Charles, asking if he knew where she was.

_I'm not sure where the Mistress is. Why? -C_

_I can't find her. -SM_

_I suggest you find her quickly. -C_

_I'm looking! - SM_

_Look faster. -C_

_Helpful advice! -SM_

_It's not my job to give you helpful advice, it's my job to make sure you're doing your job, which you're not currently. -C_

_Whatever. Don't help me find the boss, then. -SM _Seb threw down her phone and buried her face in her hands.

Seb was running through the city, attempting to find her boss, with no luck. Nothing. No sign of her. She growled in frustration and headed back to the flat, exhausted beyond belief. No one was at the flat to her disappointment. She flopped onto the couch for a quick nap so she didn't run herself into the ground. She needed to find Jane and she wouldn't be able to if she were sick. She stumbled out of the apartment an hour later, just to run into someone coming up the steps. "Have you found her?" Charlie asked.

"No, still looking. Needed a nap."

Charlie sighed. "I'm getting nervous now. She's not exactly unwanted."

She yawned. "Trying."

"Try harder."

"'M workin' on it." She yawned and stumbled out to go search some more.

Another 24 hours of searching didn't find Jane, but found Seb dozing on the subway. She jerked awake when her phone started ringing.

"'Lo?"

"So… would you like to know where your precious kitten is at?"

Seb startled more awake. "What are you talking about?!"

"She's quite feisty actually. Not surprising now that we've discovered what your boss really is."

"You won't be alive much longer if that's how she's acting. I've taught her a few things. I'm sure you remember our little adventure, don't you, Schivitz?"

The voice chuckled. "Of course. I was very fond of it."

"Do you or do you not remember the part where I castrated you?"

The voice coughed. "Yes, well, doesn't matter. I have my revenge now."

"Yeah right. Good luck with that." She grinned as her watch blinked that it had traced the source of the call. Thankfully, it was on the next stop for the train she was on.

_You better hurry._

She ran for the address, stopping at one of the weapon caches on her way there. She texted Charles for back up, just as she hit the right street.

_Yeah? -C_

_Got the location. She's being held in the factory on Elmsworth. Heading in now. -SM_

_On our way. -C_

She grinned, heading into the dark building. The stupid man had hired hardly any guards, so it was fairly easy to figure out where the other people in the building were. However, there wasn't anyone actually there. It was deserted. Growing frustrated because there were signs and sounds of people everywhere, but no people, she sat down in one room to meditate. After a few moments she determined that there were speakers in every room. And in the very last storage room that she found during her prowl had a fake wall. She was going down to investigate when she bumped into Charles. "Anything?" He asked.

"Fake wall a couple doors down. Going to knock it down." She grinned, grip twisting on her sledgehammer.

Charles nodded. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Alright." She went to the wall and took great pleasure in smacking it as hard as she could. Once there was a sizable hole in the wall she ducked inside with a flashlight. The light trained on her worst nightmare. "Jane!" She screeched, running to her and cutting the other's bindings, cupping her face in her hands. "Jay, you gotta wake up, please!" Jane didn't respond. "Charles!" Seb yelled, hoping to get his attention, unable to remove her hand from their position.

Charles appeared in the room and paled. "No . . ." He whispered.

"Get help." Seb whispered desperately.

"Y- yes." He choked and raced out.

"Jay, just hold on!" Seb pleaded, taking her knife out with one hand and cut the ropes away. Jane gave a soft whimper that was almost inaudible. "Shh, I'll make everything alright again, I promise. Just give me the chance, please, Jay!"

"S- Seb . . ." Jane whimpered.

"Jay!" Seb looked at her face hopefully.

"S- Sebby . . ."

"Jay, darling, stay with me."

"H - hurts . . ."

"I know, baby. Helps on it's way. Promise."

"I called them." Charlie appeared, out of breath and panting heavily.

"Come help me!"

"What do you want me to do?" Charlie knelt next to Seb.

"Get the blood moving in her hands and feet. They were tied when I got here." She said, pushing down on the wounds as best she could.

"On it." Charlie did as he was told.

"When are the medics getting here?"

"We're here." The medics appeared, ready to pick Jane up and transfer her to their care facility. Seb breathed a sigh of relief, gratefully handing over care.

Seb met up with Charles at the hospital, having dealt with Schivitz.

"Do you wanna go in with her? I'll debrief the group." Charlie offered.

"I'll clean up first." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Mhm. Hurry up." He disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah." She ran off, only to return within a few minutes to follow the nurses directions to Jay's room.

"Sebrina?"

"Jay!" She rushed over to her bedside.

Jane sighed in relief. "You're okay."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." She smiled, grabbing Jay's hand.

"I'm fine, Tiger." Seb gave her a look. "I am!"

"I'm sure that you just lost a great amount of blood and that wound didn't look small."

"It's fine."

"Jayyyyyyyyyyy." Seb half whined, disbelieving.

"It is!"

"If you say so." She yawned.

"I dooo." Jane hummed. Seb hummed in agreement, almost falling asleep before jerking herself awake. "C'mon, Tiger. Bed." Jane murmured as she scooted over.

"No, I gotta protect you."

"I will be protected if you lay next to me." Jane rolled her eyes. Seb sighed and gave in, laying down next to her boss, causing a smile to form on the psychopath's face. "Love you, Tiger."

She purred. "Love you too, Jay."


End file.
